blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
XBlaze – Code: Embryo
XBlaze – Code: Embryo is a visual novel video game developed and published by Arc System Works. It takes place in the year 2050, 150 years before the events of the ''BlazBlue'' series. The game was released on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita on July 25, 2013 in Japan and on June 24, 2014 in North America. Gameplay XBlaze is a visual novel with extremely minimal gameplay, that requires little interaction from the player as most of the game's duration is spent on reading the text that appears, representing either dialogue between the characters or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. Instead of choices, the typical way to select a direction in which to take the game, XBlaze features an innovative path selection system, where player has to read certain TOi articles to achieve different endings. Synopsis The protagonist, Tōya Kagari, is a resident of Shin Yokozaki City and a sophomore at the prestigious Hakuō North Academy. An earnest and responsible young man, Tōya appears to be no more than young average high school student. While returning from his part-time job, he heard a mysterious sound coming from the depths of the Restricted Ward, an area off-limits to unauthorized personnel due to a horrible disaster that happened there ten years ago… His curiosity having gotten the best of him, Tōya ventured ever deeper into the ruins of the ward, eventually coming across a man who appeared to be gravely injured. Concerned, Tōya rushed to his side, asking if he was okay and if he needed any help, but as Tōya approached, the man suddenly stood up and attacked, screaming, "You're an enemy!". And in the midst of invisible ringing bells, psychotic strangers, exploding walls of flame, and almost certain death, a small, cute girl with an enormous sword came charging in… And despite her frilly, fragile appearance, her battle prowess was beyond reason or doubt. The name of Tōya's savior was Es, a soldier belonging to the Mitsurugi Agency. Seithr, Drives, Unions, and secretive organizations… Yanked from the comfort of his everyday life, Tōya was forced head-long into a world where the threat of death was everywhere and even allies could be his downfall… The wheel of fate has begun to turn… And the story of the Azure, and that of Tōya Kagari and the mysterious girl Es, began. Episodes *Episode 1: Encounters *Episode 2: Unforgivable Sin *Episode 3: 10 Sages *Episode 4: Heresy *Episode 5: Desired World *Episode 6: A Stranger *Episode 6: Conversation (Kuon/Mei Route) *Episode 7: Irreconcilable Differences *Episode 7: Courting Catastrophe (Kuon/Mei Route) *Episode 8: Demon's Roar *Episode 8: Battle for Justice (Kuon Route) *Episode 8: Sin and Punishment (Mei Route) *Episode 9: Salvation *Episode 10: What You Want To Protect (Hinata Route) *Episode 10: Wadatsumi (Es Route) *Episode 11: Atonement (Es Route) *Episode 12: XBLAZE (True/Es Ending) Characters *Acht *Akio Osafune *Akira Kamewari *Avenge *Azure Shrine Maiden *Drei *Elise von Klagen *Es *Es-N *Goro Joizumi *Hinata Himezuru *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Ringo Akagi *Ripper *Ryōko Kagari *Sechs *Sōichirō Unomaru *Tōya Kagari *Yuki Himezuru Story Guide *''Main article: XBlaze – Code: Embryo/Story Guide'' Trophies *''Main article: XBlaze – Code: Embryo/Trophies'' Gallery Images File:XBlaze_-_Code_Embryo_(Cover).png|Cover Videos File:XBlaze Code Embryo Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:The Making of XBlaze Code Embryo 1|Developer Diary #1 File:The Making of XBlaze Code Embryo 2|Developer Diary #2 File:XBlaze Code Embryo (Opening)|Opening Navigation Category:Games Category:Spin-offs